En una remota isla
by kaze-chan187
Summary: Japon, tierra de buenos inventos... Pero, que hacen 8 chicos tratando de arreglar errores? Pasen para averiguarlo! Dedicado a mis amigas Tamiko-Karina12 y Haruhi-chan125! Disfrutenlo chicas!
1. Infiltandonos!

**Kaze: Ok… Ya me traigo loca que no puedo subir nada por mi falta de Internet…**

**Gaby: No inventes! Y que haces?**

**Kaze: Solo paso lo que puedo…**

**Gaby: Ah! Bueno ni modo… La historia!**

¿?: Eh?

¿?: Que es aquí?

¿?: Y nosotros que vamos a andar sabiendo?!

¿?: Ustedes sab… Chicas?

-En algún otro lado de por alli-

¿?: Al fin llegamos!

¿?: Es gigante!

¿?: Y tu que piensas?

¿?: Que no se donde estoy…

¿?: Andrea-neechan, que horas son?

Andre: Para la proxima te obligo a que traigas reloj Gabriella! -.-U Las 4:30

Gaby: Bueno pues! ^^U

¿?: No Andy. Yo dije que, que piensas de el edificio?

Andy: Ah! Lo siento Kari, no te habia entendido… Es enorme!

Kari: Lo se!

¿?: -Llega corriendo- Porque no nos esperan nunca!?

¿?: -Igual- Como demonios desaparecen asi de rapido?!

¿?: -Tambien- Santo Dios que no piensan en los demas! ¬¬*

¿?: -Llega- Y ustedes tambien que ni me avisaron y me perdi! ¬¬*U

Chicas: Ustedes chicos son unicos!

Gaby: Como los 4 llegaron tarde debemos hacer parejas!

Chicos: Ok… -.-|||

Andre: Gaby y Alejandro, Kari y Rodrigo, Andy y Jorge, y Diego y… Matenme que soy yo… T^T

Diego: Ni que fuera tan malo estar conmigo! ¬¬U

Andre: Es preferible estar con un burro! ^0^

Andy: Te lo cambio por Jorge!

Andre: Creo que me quedo con Diego… -.-U

Kari: Si ya se decidieron empecemos!

Todos: Hai!

-Con la pareja 1-

Alejandro: Gaby, donde diablos estamos?

Gaby: Se llama Level-5. Venimos a buscar al Raimon!

Alejandro: Alla hay una puerta. Vamos!

Ambos: Hai! –Entran-

-Con la pareja 2-

Jorge: Y de donde conoces a las chicas?

Andy: Por que vine con bos? Y que te importa! ¬¬*

Jorge: Puerta! Entremos!

Ambos: -Entran-

-Con la pareja 3-

Kari: Bien y para donde?

Rodrigo: No lo se… Y por alli?

Kari: Buena idea… Vamos no?

Rodrigo: -Asiente-

-Con la pareja 4-

Diego: Donde estamos?

Andre: En el jardin! ¬¬*

Diego: Pero y esa puerta?

Andre: Entremos!

Ambos: -Entran-

-En el salon principal-

Gaby: Asi que estamos todos?

Andre: L-lo… Lo logramos?

Kari: Nos infiltramos?

Andy: Y funciono!

Las 5: -Chocan los 5- Ganamos!

Chicos: Y para que quieren al Raimon?

Gaby: 1-Quiero ver a mis primos. 2-Debemos sacarlos para poder hacer que les importa! 3-Quiero ver a Kazemaru! Y a Kidou claro… ^^U 4-Por que se nos dio la gana!

Chicos: Ok… ù.ú*

Chicas: Shine! ò.ó

Chicos: Ah?

Chicas: Neee! Que les importa! ¬¬*

Chicos: Si nos importa!

Gaby: Dejando eso de lado…

Kari: Y tu que haces aquí!?

Andy: Dijimos que esperaras!

¿?: Lo siento…

Andre: No puede ser… 0.0!

**Won! Hasta aquí! Se que esta corto pero…**

**1* Quien es el misterioso?**

**2* Quieren que los chicos sepan lo que significa "Shine"?**

**Hasta la proxima! Ciao!**


	2. Amigos e infartos?

**Gaby: Hola! Que tal andan? Sé que el capi anterior estuvo corto… Asi que… **

**Kazemaru: Recapitulemos!**

_Gaby: Dejando eso de lado…_

_Kari: Y tú qué haces aquí!?_

_Andy: Dijimos que esperaras!_

_¿?: Lo siento…_

_Andre: No puede ser… 0.0!_

**Gaby: Ok El Disclamer!**

**Kazemaru: "Ya sabemos que Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a la loca… Solo nos usa y nos lleva a recónditos lugares…"**

**Gaby: Yo no te uso… El fict!**

Kari: Claro! Solo tú puedes…

Andre: WAAAA! Fubuki-san! –Se le tira encima y caen al suelo-

Fubuki: Andre! Veo que no cambias…

Gaby: Ohio Fubuki-kun!

Kari: Bien… Vamos que debemos alcanzar a los demás!

Gaby: Oh! Espera! Andre, y tu cel?

Andre: Aquí… -Se lo da-

Gaby: -Les toma una foto- Ya esta! Ten! –Se lo regresa-

Andre: -/- Aja…

Andy: Bueno… Creo que los señores Fubuki deban levantarse del suelo…

Ambos: Gomen-nasai! –Se ponen de pie-

Gaby: Primito y el equipo?

Fubuki: Hola! En el patio entrenando… Yo pude escabullirme…

Chicas: Que raro no? e.o

Fubuki: Aja…

Alejandro: Donde queda la cancha?

Diego: En el jardín…

Andre: -Le pega con una cacerola- Con que si? =.=

Gaby: Y no nos dijiste antes?

Diego: No preguntaron…

Kari: Bueno… Ni modo… Que se le va a hacer?

Andre: -Pensando- Yo digo que lo colguemos del asta de la bandera…

Gaby: -Igual- Y si lo tiramos al precipicio?

Andy: -También- No estaría mal… Yo digo que lo cocinemos a fuego lento…

Las 3: -Chocan los 5-

Diego: S-son muy, muy, muuuuy malas! –Escondido detrás de Kari-

Fubuki: Chicas, vamos a ir o no?

Chicas: Ok!

Todos: -Van al jardín-

-En el jardín-

Endou: Fubuki! Ven a… Chicas! Cuanto tiempo!

Kidou: Hola! Como han estado?

Gaby: Kidou-kun! –Lo abraza- Tiempos no?

Kidou: Si… ^/^

Rin: Prima!

Gaby: Rin-chan!

Suzuno: Karina-san?

Kari: Fusuuke-kun!

Gouenji: Andre?

Andre: Gouenji-neechan!

Yuka: Andrea-chan?

Andre: Yuka!

Gianluca: Andy!

Andy: Gianluca-kun!

Gianluca: Cuanto tiempo?

Andy: Unos 7 meses… ^-^

Omoto: Ale-kun!

Alejandro: Por Dios! Omoto-chan eres tú! –Corre a abrasarla- Te extrañe…

Kazemaru: Ujum! Hola Alejandro… =.=

Alejandro: Cuñado!

Kazemaru: Hmp!

Gaby: Kazemaru-kun! –Sale a abrazarle por detrás-

Kazemaru: Gaby-san! ^/^

Fidio: Ja! Los pille! Y a mí no me saluda nadie?

Gaby: Fideo-neechan!

Fidio: Um… Has visto a Gracia?

Gaby: Se quedo "Gesticulando para enfatizar" con el portero… Creo que ya vendrá…

Reika: Jorge-Kun?

Jorge: Reika-chan!

Reika: Que bueno volverte a ver!

Kinomo: Chicos, han visto a Fidio?

Jorge: Creo que está hablando con tu hermana…

Kinomo: -Sale corriendo donde están pero choca con alguien- Ouch! Gomen!

Rodrigo: Etto… Quien eres?

Kinomo: Gomen-nasai! Soy Aldhena Kinomo…

Rodrigo: Tu eres la hermana de Fidio y Gabriella?

Kinomo: Hai! Sabes donde están?

Rodrigo: Claro, ven! –Van caminando- Chicos! Aquí los buscan!

Gaby: Kino-chan!

Kinomo: Fidio… Gaburiera…

Gaby: Alto… Solo dices mi nombre completo cuando algo va mal…

Fidio: Que pasa?

Kinomo: Que… Mi padre vendrá de visita! =3=

Fidio: Que?!

Gaby: Diablos?!

Kinomo: Lo que oyeron…

Ambos: Estamos… Bien… Muertos… TTT^TTT

Kazemaru: Por qué?

Gracia: -Aparece- Que pasa… Fidio!

Fidio: Gracia! Pasa que mi padre vendrá de visita…

Gracia: Ah… Ouch…

Andre: Bueno señores! Se acabo el tiempo de la convivencia! Ahora hay que retirarnos a la base!

Todos: Hai!

**Kazemaru: Y…**

**Gaby: Terminamos!**

**Kazemaru: Oye! No es justo!**

**Gaby: Para mi si! Di el cuestionario del capi!**

**Kazemaru: Ok…**

**1* Donde queda la base secreta?**

**2* Por que a los Aldhena les asusta su padre?**

**3* Van a dejarnos review?**

**4* Como saldremos del edificio de Level-5?**

**Gaby: Hasta aquí! Ciao!**


End file.
